Eerie
by Xepher Moonbeam
Summary: Prologue of Eerie
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**The sun shone brightly, bathing a little cottage in the middle of nowhere in golden light. A miracle was about to happen. Beasts of all sizes and colors, with scales and long heroic necks gathered around the small house and peered through the window, looking in on the expecting parents, their riders close behind them. The house had 5 windows. 2 on either side of the small, but elegant front door, 1 on each side of the house and 1 above the back door. Even though the little family of soon to be 3 had little money, their house was surrounded by beautiful flowers and a garden with as many fruits and vegetables you could think of back then. All of the sudden, the beasts and their masters flinched as they heard and ear pinching scream followed by a cry. The beasts marveled at the adorable face and body before them. A good-looking man with a courageous smile and a spark in his eye walked up to the front door and walked inside, a golden beast followed. When the man got to the bed where the new member of the family lay close to his mother's heart, finally quiet and almost asleep. The man turned to his beast and looked him strait in his bright saffron eyes. The beast opened his giant claw to expose what seemed to be a big, emerald green stone. But as it got closer to the sleeping baby boy, it started to shake until finally it cracked! And there it sat, a small beast with green scales and a beautiful long neck. It rose, walked over to the infant and sat down beside him, laying his head on the babies body and fell asleep along with him. Then they all heard a loud crash and the little beast woke up, he dragged the baby to the golden beast, his rider picked up the young beast and hoped onto his own. They flew out of the cottage before it totally collapsed, taking the baby's parents with it**


	2. Prologue

div id'lyrics' style'width:300;text-align:center;background-color:black'a href'/song/e/evanescence-lyrics.html' target'blank' style'font-size:10px;font-family:tahoma;color:a9a9a9;font-weight:normal;text-decoration:none;'Evanescence Lyrics/a/div  
object type"application/x-mplayer2" classid"6BF52A52-394A-11d3-B153-00C04F79FAA6" height"45" width"300" style"filter:xray"  
param name"fileName" value"/music-code/e/f66a41d2da2e094a8b3de9afec6a077a.mp3" /  
param name"URL" value"/music-code/e/f66a41d2da2e094a8b3de9afec6a077a.mp3" /  
param name"src" value"/music-code/e/f66a41d2da2e094a8b3de9afec6a077a.mp3" /  
param name"allownetworking" value"internal" /  
param name"allowScriptAccess" value"never" /  
param name"enableJSURL" value"false" /  
param name"enableHREF" value"false" /  
param name"saveEmbedTags" value"true" /  
param name"showstatusbar" value"0" /  
param name"autoplay" value"true" /  
param name"loop" value"false" /  
EMBED name'MediaPlayer' type'application/x-mplayer2' autoplay'true' loop'false' style'filter:xray' pluginspage'/windows/mediaplayer/en/download/' ShowControls'1' ShowStatusBar'1' width'300' height'45' EnableContextMenu'0' src'/music-code/e/f66a41d2da2e094a8b3de9afec6a077a.mp3'/EMBED  
/objectdiv id'vidcure' style'width:300;text-align:center;background-color:000000'a href'/music-codes/e/evanescence.html' target'blank' style'font-size:10px;font-family:tahoma;color:a9a9a9;font-weight:normal;text-decoration:none;'Evanescence Music Codes/a/divdiv id'sarea1' style'width:300;text-align:center;'font style'font-size:12px;font-family:Tahoma;'a href'' target'blank'Music Codes/a by /font/divPrologue

The sun shone brightly, bathing a little cottage in the middle of nowhere in golden light. A miracle was about to happen. Beasts of all sizes and colors, with scales and long heroic necks gathered around the small house and peered through the window, looking in on the expecting parents, their riders close behind them. The house had 5 windows. 2 on either side of the small, but elegant front door, 1 on each side of the house and 1 above the back door. Even though the little family of soon to be 3 had little money, their house was surrounded by beautiful flowers and a garden with as many fruits and vegetables you could think of back then. All of the sudden, the beasts and their masters flinched as they heard and ear pinching scream followed by a cry. The beasts marveled at the adorable face and body before them. A good-looking man with a courageous smile and a spark in his eye walked up to the front door and walked inside, a golden beast followed. When the man got to the bed where the new member of the family lay close to his mother's heart, finally quiet and almost asleep. The man turned to his beast and looked him strait in his bright saffron eyes. The beast opened his giant claw to expose what seemed to be a big, emerald green stone. But as it got closer to the sleeping baby boy, it started to shake until finally it cracked! And there it sat, a small beast with green scales and a beautiful long neck. It rose, walked over to the infant and sat down beside him, laying his head on the babies body and fell asleep along with him. Then they all heard a loud crash and the little beast woke up, he dragged the baby to the golden beast, his rider picked up the young beast and hoped onto his own. They flew out of the cottage before it totally collapsed, taking the baby's parents with it


End file.
